The Secret Life Of Mrs Claus And The Elf
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU Christmas story, based on the world of The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch/The Awakening Of Naomi Campbell/The Dual Confessions That Bind Us. Rated M for language/other stuff. Enjoy, and Seasons Greetings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings! (Seasonal or otherwise...)**

**It's ****_that_**** time of year, and I give you a possible two part story. For now it has one part, but if there's enough demand, I'll write a part two.**

**Last year, I wrote a wonderfully fluffy story based around the ****_Rainbow Unicorn_**** stories, titled "****_Infinity_****". This year, seeing as most of the writing I've done has been for TSLOEF/TAONC, I've written a Christmas themed bit based on those AU stories. So, you know what that means, right? Yep... I hereby give you a Candy Cane Cigarette Warning™, so use it wisely. (I.e. No reading at the dinner table with the family around!)**

**So, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Nor Christmas. Any and all typos got drunk on egg nog, possibly like they did last year.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Naomi POV)<span>**

(Christmas Day)

I'm not sure that I could explain myself, if someone other than Emily were to walk in, right now. She and I had spent Christmas Eve in Bristol with Gina and Kieran, and had caught the train back to London on Christmas morning. Gina had cooked a lovely Christmas dinner for us all, and Kieran dressed up as Santa.

_"Kieran, if you think I'm sitting on your knee, forget it." I laughed, after my third glass of egg nog._

_"Not even to tell santa what you want for Christmas?" He replied._

_"I've already got all I could want for Christmas." I said, kissing Emily on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck, the blush on her cheeks matching the colour of the Santa hat on her head._

_"Aww... The two of you are just plain adorable, you know?" Gina said._

_"It's Naomi, Gina. She brings out the adorable in me." _

_"Ems..."_

I could tell you that Emily got me back later by shagging me senseless, but that wouldn't be true. I'd told her that I had something for her back in London, and she would just have to wait. It of course didn't stop me teasing her by whispering in her ear that night as we snogged each other a fair bit. It turned out that Emily was very receptive to being told filthy things about how I wanted her to have her way with me, particularly while my hand was between her legs and my fingers were teasing her clit.

_"When we get back to London, baby..." I purred, as I stroked her. "I've got something for you that you will love..."_

_"Can't you...__**fuck**__...tell me now?" She whispered, begging._

_"And ruin the surprise, I don't think so..." I smirked, kissing her slowly and easily slipping my fingers inside her._

It didn't take long before she came hard all over my fingers, moaning against my lips.

When we made it home, I told her, after bringing our bags inside, that she was to wait in the sitting room for me. I could tell she was curious, but also pouting slightly, because I hadn't let her have her way with me yet, and I could tell that she was dying to. I always could tell when Emily _wanted_ me, she got this smouldering look in her eyes, and since we had left Bristol, she had been snuggled up to me on the train home, touching and teasing me as innocently as she could. There were also whispers in my ear about how she wanted to just rip my clothes off as soon as we got in the door, but I told her she needed to be patient.

I went into the bedroom, and shut the door, going to the wardrobe and retrieving the package I'd had delivered to Effy's flat. I didn't want it delivered here, in case Emily had picked up the delivery. Much easier that way. It had arrived the week before, and Effy had texted me to let me know. When I went to pick it up, she was intrigued as to what it was.

_"Emily's Christmas gift, then?"_

_"Uh...Yeah." I said, a blush covering my cheeks._

_Effy smirked. "If I know the two of you, it's not exactly G-rated, either."_

_"Eff!"_

_"Oh, come on... You and I are both adults. What is it?"_

_I sighed, and then opened the package. _

_Effy looked at it, with wide blue eyes and grinned. "Wow, Naoms."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"That's..."_

_"I know." I said._

_"Doesn't leave much to the-"_

_"I know, Eff!"_

_My best friend chuckled. "Oh, Emily is going to have fun with you." She said. "Besides, I thought you were going to see Gina and Kieran for Christmas?"_

_"We are. Christmas Eve." I said. "We're coming back Christmas Day."_

_"Ah."_

_"Right, I've got to go. Emily thinks I'm out shopping for her present."_

_"Well, you sort of are."_

_I stuffed the package into my satchel and began to leave the flat. "Bye, Eff."_

_"Later, Naoms."_

After getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I shook my hair out to mess it up a bit, letting it fall over my shoulders, and then perched the velvety Santa hat with the fluffy fur lining on top of my head. Lastly, I picked up two other items, and opened the bedroom door.

"Close your eyes!" I called out.

"Uh...ok..." Emily said.

I quietly padded my way out into the sitting room, pushing the coffee table out of the way and kneeling directly in front of Emily. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Ok, open your eyes."

She opened them, her brown orbs growing wide as she looked me up and down, taking in the image of me. "Whoa." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, baby." I said, in my best seductive voice.

"You're my present?" She mused, her eyes roaming over me. I was wearing, in addition to the Santa hat, things that left not much to the imagination. A red lacy corset, with white fur trim at the to and bottom, some very tiny white knickers, over a red garter belt that was hooked up to some sheer red silk stockings that had candy cane patterning.

"Mmhmm." I smiled. "And you can do...anything you want with me."

"Oh? And what is my beautiful girl holding behind her back?"

I smirked. "Oh, these?" I said, revealing the red leather cuffs I had in one hand, which were separated by a length of soft red rope, and the black leather paddle in the other. The cuffs had white fur trim around the edging. "What do you imagine they are for?"

"Cheeky." Emily replied. "Has my sexy little elf been a bad girl?"

"Oh yes... I've been a naughty, _naughty_ little elf, and I think you need to do something about it." I grinned.

She raised her eyebrow, and once again allowed her hungry eyes to look over me. "A task first, I think... Push the table back, and kneel at one end of it."

I pushed the table back into the centre of the room, and then leaned over it, as Emily stood up and moved behind me. She slipped one of the cuffs over my left wrist, securing it snugly, and then, passing the role in front of me, did the same with the right wrist. "Lean over the table." She said, the dominant tone of her voice making me shiver as I did as she requested. Her hand then began to trail up my spine, and she caressed my body slowly. "All for me and I get to unwrap you?" She asked.

"Yes..."

She chuckled softly, as both of her hands trailed down my back, across my hips, which she gently squeezed, and then rubbed down over my arse, continuing down my thighs, the silkiness of the stockings adding to the sensation and making me shiver. "So, you've been naughty, eh?"

"Oh, very." I replied. "I drank too much egg nog at the Christmas party, and told several naughty jokes."

She tutted. "Oh dear, that _is_ naughty. I guess I will have to discipline my naughty little elf then..." She mused. Her hand rubbed over my arse, and then I felt the slight chill, right before the firm smack of her hand upon my cheek. The sensation made me clench between my legs, and so did the second smack on the other side. God, that felt _good_. And the moan I let out, along with the quick gasps that followed was testament to that fact. Her hand rubbed across my arse, and then her fingertips traced along the line of my knickers. "And yet for a naughty elf, you are wearing _very_ innocent knickers..."

"The colour is innocent, maybe." I said.

I felt two sharper smacks on either side of my arse. "_Quiet_." Emily said, her voice taking on a stern tone. "Yes, the colour is innocent, the cut, on the other hand, my my..." She spanked me again. "Simply _scandalous_."

"You like them?"

Two quick spanks on either side, making me groan again. "I _love_ them." She mused. "Even though I know they will get wetter, the more I spank you."

"You..._fuck_...know me..._AH_...well!" I replied, as she spanked me again. My wrists strained against the cuffs.

"Ooh, I've barely started and your arse is nice and pink, my naughty little elf." She smirked. "Feeling good?"

I whimpered. "Yes..."

"Hmm, I think I need to put this delightful implement to good use, don't you?" Emily said, picking up the paddle and rubbing the flat, cool leather across my arse. "A little counting I think, yes? Shall we go for ten pairs to start with?"

A spark went through my body as I felt myself grow wetter, and moaned affirmatively. The cool touch of the leather paddle left my skin, and then a split second later, made contact with one cheek, then the other. "_One_." I gasped. The paddle wily made contact once more on each side. "Two..." I said, through gritted teeth. The contact of the leather against my already pink arse worked its way through my system and made me tingle between my legs. The paddle rested on my quickly warming arse, gently rubbing to soothe me. I was now breathing harder, and moaned as the flat leather once again made contact on each side, and then again, the stinging sensation not even settling. "Three..._fuck_...four!"

Her warm hand touched my skin, feeling cooler than normal. "Alright?" Emily asked, softly.

"Yeah..." I replied, clearly distracted.

"Good." She said, succinctly, before removing her hand and spanking me again.

"_Five_...ah...six!" I gasped, attempting to struggle against the cuffs that kept my arms restrained. The paddle came down twice more on each cheek. "Seven..._fuck_...eeeight..." I bit my bottom lip as it impacted again with four sharp cracks. "Nine..._oh __**christ**_...ten!" I moaned. I could feel and hear my pulse beating in my ears as the adrenaline began to spike through me. I gasped as Emily's hand began to rub at my skin, soothing the ache that I was already feeling. "God, so good..."

"Your arse is so warm, beautiful..." She said, as she rubbed at my cheeks. I felt her shift, her body pressing against my now sensitive arse, and then heard and felt her voice at my ear. "And I know you're _soaking_ wet." She said, low and husky enough to send a shudder right through me. Her hand dipped between my thighs. "Spread them apart." She said, gently pushing against me. I spread them just as she requested, shuffling until my knees were shoulder width apart. I heard her shifting behind me, and my body tensed as I felt her breath blowing a gentle breeze across my inner thighs as her hands massaged my still tingling behind.

Soft kisses trailed up my skin and then I felt the pressure of her lips against my knickers, pushing...nudging as she inhaled deeply. I shivered as she let out a soft, moaning sigh. I tried my hardest not to move, breathing shallow as the damp fabric of my knickers was pushed against my wet folds. It wasn't long before that fabric was pushed aside, and her warm, slippery agile tongue found its way between my lips and began to tickle and tease my aching clit. I could not help the involuntary movement of my hips towards her, nor the moan that slipped from my lips. I moved against her, the tactile touch of her tongue seeking to ease the aching arousal that was half centred right where she was licking me. The other place was deep inside my now dripping wetness, and I could already feel it clenching around its own emptiness, needing to be filled.

Emily's tongue detached itself from me. "Does my naughty elf enjoy that?" She teased.

"Oh yesss..." I groaned.

A low chuckle. "Hmm... Mrs Claus is glad." She smirked, before her tongue touched my clit again, circling and rubbing against it. "Maybe my little elf should be bad more often..."

"Oh, I've been **_so_** bad..." I moaned. "Perhaps Mrs Claus should spank me again, while she- _OH!_" My words were cut off as Emily did just that, spanking my arse hard as she continued to flick her tongue against, and suck my clit between her lips. I ground my hips against her with each stroke of her hand on my already sensitive arse, desperate to feel more of her _there_. I found myself once more being amazed at how well Emily knew my body, as her nimble tongue darted around my sensitive button, licking and probing it. The ache inside me grew to a point where I could not remain properly still, and every other Beth of mine was peppered with a soft moan.

Her lips left me briefly, and her thumb began to firmly rub against my swollen clit. "Such a naughty elf..." She mused, as she rubbed and stroked in circles. My hips began to rock against the pressure she was putting on me, and my breathing became more laboured. "Oh, you want it, don't you?"

"Yeah..." I moaned, the sound broken by the sharp spank on my arse. Again I bit my bottom lip and whimpered.

"Does my little elf want to be fucked?" She teased, covering my folds back up wi my knickers and pushing harder against my clit.

"Yesss..." I hissed.

I felt the warmth of her lips as she kissed through my knickers, and then heard her moving as she got behind me. My body tensed as once again I felt the sharp sting of the paddle on my arse, once in each side, and then I shivered, as her fingers hooked into the waistband of my very damp knickers and quickly pulled them down to my knees. Her searching tongue wasted no time in sliding once again between my folds, licking, stroking, and the combination of her skilful licking with the shot, sharp spanks of the leather paddle on my now naked arse made me squirm and groan from deep within.

"Fuck...yessss..._more_..." I moaned, feeling her tongue push its way inside me. Each of my breaths brought a soft noise with it as I finally felt myself be filled by _something_, even if it was the tip of her slippery, agile tongue as she licked my inner walls with it. I whimpered softly in protest when it was removed, but that was replaced with a moan of pleasure, my body shuddering hard as two of her fingers found their way inside my slick heat. "Ohhh _God_... Sofuckinggood..." I whined blissfully, as those very fingers began to place pressure against the sweet spot inside me. Her movements we devilishly slow, gently pushing and rubbing against it, as she once again began to spank me, each contact drawing an animalistic grunt from my lips as I clenched down on Emily's fingers inside me.

"That's it..." She purred. "My little elf loves to be teased, doesn't she?"

My hands grabbed at the air until they found my hips and my fingertips dug in as I began to rock against her intruding fingers. "Please..." I moaned, half whispering. "Ohhhh please..._AH!_" The last syllable came louder as the paddle came down harder on my arse, and the tightening in my stomach grew in intensity. I didn't even notice that Emily had stopped moving her fingers, and the rhythm inside me was being kept up by my own body simply clenching on the intrusion. "_Fuck_...yes!" I mumbled, completely incoherently, as the tight feeling inside me finally burst and I shuddered hard. My orgasm was delicious and slow, but the intensity of it increased as my muscles clenched and released her fingers inside me. I panted hard and rough, gasping as the release took hold of me.

I barely heard the sharp sound of the paddle on my arse again, it was overtaken by the sensation of the sting adding to my pleasure and the guttural sound it ripped out of me, as it fed into the experience. I was shaking so much that the entry of the dildo ended handle of the paddle into my quivering wetness took me totally by surprise. "_FUCK!_" I cried. "Oh god... So...full...just..._**FUCK ME!**_"

Emily chuckled dirtily behind me. "My naughty little elf needs a good fuck, doesn't she?"

"YES!"

"Like..._this?_" She asked, pulling back on the dildo and sliding it deep inside me, angling it so the length of it rubbed against the same space inside me that had already made me come. I cried out in an incoherent growl, my hands grabbing around again for something, anything to hold onto. Somehow, I managed to grab onto the edge of the table hard, as she thrust it into me again, exactly at the same angle. My eyes were screwed shut as she fucked me, the pleasure between my legs sending my darkened vision into space as I saw stars behind my eyelids. I felt the tensing of my body as another explosion ripped into me, and I lost the ability to breathe as the muscular contractions inside me felt so unbelievably good. With a loud cry and several gasps, my hips began to rock hard, as a third earthquake of pleasure burned through me. I ached in the best way I had ever felt, beginning so deep inside me and spreading out through my body to my fingertips.

I was left trembling by it, and felt so completely sucked of energy. My hands, which had been grabbing the edge of the table tightly were now barely clinging to it, and I didn't think I could take anymore. But Emily was about to prove me wrong, slowly dragging the handle of the paddle back and forth inside me, her fingers reaching to sips across my very sensitive clit. I squirmed, and mewled, breathing hard as the pleasure built up inside me again. This was less frantic, but just as pleasurable, and soon enough I shuddered again as the slower lead sure washed over me like a wave. I was tossed, shuddering and trembling again, crying out wordlessly and left mumbling, as the intrusion was removed and the ache of emptiness began to set in.

I felt myself being pulled up off the table, and then laid down onto my side on the soft cushions of the sofa, my hands released from the cuffs and then Emily's warm body snuggling into me from behind. Her arms wrapped around me, covered in the blanket that had been folded over the back of the sofa, and I felt soft kisses across my shoulders.

"My beautiful, sexy, naughty little elf..." Emily's husky voice tickled at my ears. "That the best Christmas present I've ever received."

"Yeah?" I croaked, my voice hoarse.

She kissed the side of my neck. "Oh yes." She chuckled. "Very much so."

"I'm...glad you...liked it." I replied, feeling exhausted.

"Tired, beautiful?"

"Uh huh."

"Hmm." She mused. "Rest awhile. I may have more plans for you later..."

With the little energy I had left, I turned around so I was facing her. I was greeted with that look in her eyes. "Oh?" I said. She nodded, and raised her eyebrow. I smiled, lazily. "God, I love you."

She kissed the tip of my nose, and placed the Santa hat back on my head._ I had no idea it had even fallen off._ "Love you too, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: So... Is anyone eager for a second part?**

**(I wonder why I'm bothering to even ask...lol)**

**Reviews welcome, as ever.**

**Seasons greetings and Bah Humbug to you all... ;-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. The Revenge Of Mrs Claus

**A/N: Well...it seems the consensus so far was for MOAR...so...more I give you. This is my second bite of a Christmas gift to you all, I hope you enjoy it.**

**This chapter, of course, contained a Cigarette Warning™, so...y'know, use it wisely and all! ;-)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I kinda wish I owned a Naomi in a sexy elf outfit, though... *reow* Any and all typos were hidden by candy canes...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Emily POV)<span>**

(An hour later)

I let her doze for a while. I slowly stroked her skin as I did so, and my touch occasionally made her shiver slightly, and cuddle closer to me. About the fifth time I did it, she spoke softly.

"S'nice."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. Tender."

"Not as tender as your arse, I bet."

A smile crossed her lips as she chuckled softly. "Your little elf was _well_ dealt with."

"You think I'm finished with her yet?" I teased, slowly dragging my fingertips up her spine and feeling her shiver once more.

"No..." She whispered. "I know for a fact that she isn't."

"Oh, really?"

She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at me. "Am I wrong?"

I smirked at her, and shook my head. "You know I was letting you rest."

"Yeah."

"And are you rested, my beautiful one?" I asked, softly brushing my lips across her temple.

"Yes." She replied.

I brought her lips up to mine and kissed them deeply. "Then... go into our room, kneel at the foot of our bed, with your back facing it, close your eyes, and wait for me." I said, pulling the blanket off the both of us. I let my fingertips run down her spine as she got up and left the room, her wrists still cuffed and linked by the red rope. I don't deny I had a good long perve at her before she disappeared around the corner, and finally got up, making my way into our bedroom. I leaned in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight of her kneeling body.

_Absolutely breathtaking_, and that outfit... My reaction to it wasn't quite something I could put into proper words at the time, but the corset and stockings was something I definitely _wouldn't_ mind seeing her in again, and I made a note to make that happen sometime soon. She wasn't just beautiful to me in them, she was heart-stoppingly sexy, to the point where for a few moments, all I could really do was just look at her. I'm fairly sure if my eyes could have jumped out of their sockets and fucked every inch of her, they would have. The Santa hat was still perched on top of her head, and gave the picture of her more of a festive touch.

I slowly padded into the room, quietly unbuttoning my shirt, leaving it open. "Do you have..._any_ idea...how sexy you look?" I asked, my voice low as I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them, along with my knickers, down my hips, letting them fall to my ankles. Before she could answer me, I spoke again. "Raise your hands." She obeyed quickly, holding her hands up and out from her lusciously presented body. I unclipped one of the cuffs from the rope. "Put them down." Again, quick, unthinking compliance. My brow furrowed as my stomach clenched, and I reached for her chin, tilting it upwards. "Open your eyes."

She opened them, and her pupils were wide, surrounded by a thin ring of blue around the outside.

"Tell me who you are." I commanded.

"I am yours, and yours alone." She said, her voice still having a slightly dreamy tone to it.

I stepped closer to her, and slipped my hand around the back of her head, drawing her close to my stomach. Without asking, she began to place soft kisses against my skin, and without a syllable of instruction, she began to kiss further down, until her tongue nudged itself between my folds and began to lick softly at my clit, which felt like it ached from the unchecked arousal I felt from fucking her earlier. "Oh, beautiful..." I whispered, softly, cradling her head in my hands as she licked me. My breathing became laboured as her tongue flicked rapidly against my swollen nub and I moaned as I felt her arms wrap around my knees to keep me upright. My head tipped backwards as she wrapped her lips around it and began sucking, my fingers threading further into the hair at the back of her neck and trying to pull her closer. I felt myself clench as a broken moan spilled from my lips and I came shuddering from the attention she gave me.

Her soft kisses floated back upwards to my stomach, and I looked back down, just as she looked upward and met her eyes with mine. There was a simple smirk on her lips, but it meant so much more that was nothing short of complex. "What does Mrs Claus plan to do with her elf next?" She asked, oh, so softly.

I reached up and slowly peeled my shirt from my shoulders, leaving me standing in only a turquoise bra. "I plan to _fuck_ her." I said, huskily.

She grinned. "Will Mrs Claus tie her naughty elf back up?" She asked, her voice innocent but with a glint in her beautiful eyes.

"Hmm...depends if she resists me or not..." I smirked. Naomi raised an eyebrow and got to her feet, staring at me with a look that bordered on defiant. "Oh... Naughty enough to disobey my request to remain on your knees..." I said, my voice teasing. "Tsk... That will not do at all."

Again a cheeky grin. "W-what are you g-going to do about it?" She said, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, trailing my fingertips down between her breasts, which were pushed so deliciously upward by the corset. I placed my hands on them and squeezed gently.

"What do _you_ think?" She smirked. I reached around and slid my hand down her spine, smacking her arse firmly. She jolted towards me and whimpered softly, and I felt her breathing quicken.

"Cheeky little elf..." I mused. I kissed her roughly, muffling her moan with my lips and then trailed my lips to her earlobe, tugging it between my teeth. "_I accept_." I whispered, and then pushed her backwards onto the bed and scrambled on top of her, straddling her hips and she tried to shuffle back away from me. "Nowhere to go, my naughty one..." I said, my voice low and dominant, as I grabbed her already cuffed wrists. I fused my lips to hers once more, kissing her hungrily and feeling her respond to me. The movement of our lips was eager and rough, and as I broke off the kiss and set about passing the rope through the rails of the bedhead, she began to eagerly kiss down my chest. When I pulled on the rope to secure her arms in place, she gasped, and her eyes met mine, wide with aroused curiosity. Her muffled whimper was soft and needy as I kissed her again, pushing my tongue between her lips. I pulled my head back as we kissed, making her lift her head off the pillow, and when she couldn't move it any further towards me, I teased her by softly pecking at her lips, finally gripping her bottom lip gently between my teeth and pulling it. "_Mine_." I whispered.

I shuffled down her body, reaching behind my back to unhook my bra, pulling it off my shoulders and tossing it to the floor. I traced my fingertips along her collarbones and down her chest, beginning to quickly undo the hooks at the front that held the corset together. Once it was all the way open, I pushed my hands inside and spread it open, wasting zero time in attaching my lips to her nipples. Naomi began to arch under me and strain against the cuffs as I licked, kissed, gently bit and tugged at her nipples with my teeth, feeling them become bullet-hard from the attention I gave them. She looked down at me as I made eye contact with her, as I tugged again on each nipple with my teeth, and when I saw her bottom lip tucking itself between her own teeth, the animal in me took over for a moment, and I lunged upward, a moan spilling from her throat as I growled and latched myself onto her neck, sucking hard at her throat as my thigh ground between her legs.

Her hips moved against me, and as I sucked harder, she responded with a long hiss and another moan of surrender. I pulled back, seeing the dark red mark I had left on her throat, and began to quickly kiss and nip my way down her now exposed body, not stopping until I was perched between her thighs. I lifted her legs onto my shoulders and dove into her wet folds with my tongue, lapping greedily at her hot, wet heat. She squealed as I flicked against her clit, and moaned incoherently as I pushed my tongue inside her again, tasting her from the source. Her hips rocked and tensed against me, her legs attempting to pull me closer to her as I thrust my tongue into her, and quick as I could switch, I slid my tongue out and two of my fingers as deep as they would go, drawing a strangled cry from her as I felt her shudder. "Fuck..._yes!_" She moaned, as I began to thrust into her with my fingers, snaking my tongue back around her clit and then lapping it directly with fast, eager strokes.

If the loud gasps turning into breathy moans were anything to go by, she was having one hell of an orgasm, even if the trembling of her body _wasn't_ reacting to the rubbing of my fingers against the pleasurable spot inside her. As her body tensed and shook, I began to kiss across the line of the red garter belt spread across her stomach, slowing the movement of my fingers inside her. I watched as her chest heaved with her panting breaths, hearing the soft grown as I slid my fingers from her, coated in her wetness. "Did my naughty elf enjoy that?" I purred.

She looked down at me and nodded, still seemingly lost for words, and even more so, as with a wicked smirk I slipped my fingers into my mouth and sucked them clean. At the sight of me doing this, she groaned as her head flopped back on the pillow beneath it.

"Just as she liked being fucked earlier?" I teased, as I got up onto my feet and went to the oak box in the wardrobe. A soft whimper was my response. "_Words_, my little elf..."

"Yesss..."

"She knows I'm going to fuck her again, doesn't she?" I asked, as I took the strap on out and closed the box, hearing the soft squeak of the lid.

"Oh yes."

I moved to the end of the bed, and set about fastening the harness to my hips as I knelt out of sight. "She knows she is at my mercy..."

"_Yes_."

I smirked, and climbed up on to the bed, crawling over her body until my hips rested between her spread thighs and the strap on lay between us. I rocked my hips slowly into her, grinding it into her clit. "I'm going to make my naughty little elf _beg, even without words, _to be fucked. Then...beg to be fucked _harder_." I said, my voice low as I ground the head of the purple appendage against her clit, just enough to tease, but no faster. My eyes didn't leave hers as I ground into her, and I watched as they went impossibly wider. I kept up a slow rhythm for what felt like several long minutes as her nostrils flared and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, which made me more determined to fuck her brains out. "Go on..._beg_ me. I know you want it." I whispered. "You're so on edge, I can barely see the blue in your eyes and you're all but saying the words... Come on, my naughty...little..._slut_. _**Beg**_ me." I commanded.

Her eyes fluttered and her lips moved, but barely any sound came out. Then, a whimper. And then...a single, barely whispered word. "_Please._"

"Please what?" I teased.

"P-please..._f-fuck_ m-me."

The strain in her voice pulled at me, and i repositioned my hips and slid my hand between us, guiding the head down until it began to slip inside her. It went in so easily due to her soaking wetness, and she groaned loudly as it filled her up, her wrists straining at the cuffs. My hands went to her hips and I began to thrust into her, long, steady strokes as she squirmed under me. Her eyes rolled backwards as an animal-like grunt came from her throat as I angled my hips so the length of the strap on caused friction against the sweet spot inside her, grinding my hips as I did so. She shook and trembled, my movements still slow, knowing that they were teasing her with some seriously pleasurable sensations. A short, high pitched whining moan spilled from her mouth as it hung open, her head tilted backwards as I continued to slowly fuck her.

"More?" I teased, huskily.

"_Fuckyes_..." She gasped. "Pleasssee..."

A wicked chuckle left my lips as I began to thrust my hips faster into her, appreciative and needy moans coming from her almost slack jaw. The words coming from her became more incoherent, more broken, as I thrust deeper.

"More...please...ah...fuck...*moan*..._**harder**_..." I picked up my pace, feeling her legs wrap around my thighs as I fucked her, tugging her nipples with my teeth and biting up to her neck and resuming sucking on the dark red mark on her neck. Her legs pulled me tighter to her, and she cried out loudly, beginning to shudder under me. "_FUCK_...coming...don't stop..._**FUCK**_ ME!" Her words were incoherent as I ground my hips hard against her, making more contact with her clit, as well as thrusting harder into her. Her wrists strained hard against the rope and cuffs holding her in place, and her body stiffened beneath me as she gasped loudly, her hips rocking up hard into mine as she began to come.

The sound of her breathless gasps and the jerking movement of her body beneath mine started to set me off, and I fucked her harder still, feeling the tingling in my stomach begin to build higher. The movement of my thrusts into her became less graceful and more rough as I got closer, but my beautiful, sexy elf Naomi didn't seem to mind, one bit. She was as lost in the moment as I was, and it was not very much longer before she stiffened and shuddered under me again, her previous gasps of pleasure now throaty screams of bliss that matched my frenzied thrusts into her as my own orgasm gripped my insides and had me groaning into her ear before collapsing against her.

Her legs relaxed from around my hips and I slid out of her, releasing her wrists from the cuffs and removing the harness from my hips before turning her over onto her stomach and sliding the corset off her completely. I reached to the bedside table for the massage oil as I straddled the backs of her thighs, and, pouring a little into my palm, warmed it between my hands. I began to massage her shoulders, the oil allowing me to easily knead at her muscles, and eventually shuffled back a little and began to rub my hands gently over her still red arse. "I remember the first time I massaged you...you fell asleep."

"I know..." She said, her voice still echoing dreaminess. "You have...magic hands."

Eventually, I slid off her and laid next to her, the fluffy, velvety red Santa hat now lying on the pillow next to her. I tossed it aside, and gently kissed her shoulder. "Is my naughty little elf satisfied?" I asked softly, as I stroked along her arm.

A dirty, lazy grin crossed her lips. "Mrs Claus can fuck me like that... _Anytime_."

I laughed, and kissed her slowly. "Oh, my beautiful girl... Where ever did you get _that_ outfit?"

"You like it?"

"I..._love_ it." I replied. "I think you're beautiful, no matter what... But in _that_... Holy fuck, baby. I almost came just looking at you. You are fucking _sexy as hell_ in lingerie."

"Hmm..." She mused. "Guess I'll have to remember that, then..."

"Oh, indeed."

She kissed me slowly. "Merry Christmas, Emily."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Naomi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: *smirk***

**Reviews are welcome, as ever. Thanks for reading this story, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Greetings of the season to you all, whether you celebrate it or not. Stay safe, don't drink too much, but still, take a moment to enjoy yourselves, yeah?**

**Bah humbug! :-P**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
